


Twenty Nine Red Balloons.

by malfoible



Series: Valentine Tales. [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Twenty Nine Red Balloons.

All the varying colors of red were beginning to give Zack a headache.  
He was stressed anyway, this was the first time he had used his own key.  
It was only the second time he had been in the apartment alone.  
The first time had been a few weeks ago after a date.  
Just as they pulled up outside Booth had been called away.  
He had casually handed Zack the key and said. “Make yourself at home. I’ll not be long I hope. I’ll call if I can.”

Zack had let himself inside carefully as if someone or something was about to jump out and shout at him for trespassing.  
He had sat stiff and upright on the couch then after a half hour or so got up to have some water.  
Feeling braver when he returned he turned on the TV.  
Booth had found him there when he returned hours later.

“Sorry I’ve been so long Zack, why didn’t you go to bed. It’s late?”  
Zack not able to explain how uncomfortable he felt in other people’s homes stayed silent.  
Booth had taken him to bed, too late for more than a soft kiss, they had fallen instantly asleep.  
A few days later Seeley had given Zack his own key. Until today he had never dared to use it.

He wondered if he had done enough, looking around the room he sighed, maybe it was too much.  
How would he know if it was too much? It all seemed ridiculous to him.  
It had been Parker who began it. Not that Zack would lay the blame at his door.   
Parker was only a child. But it was definitely Parker who had put ideas into his head.  
Zack sighed again.

This relationship with Booth, Seeley, was still too new to feel comfortable.  
Even calling him Seeley made Zack’s heart flutter.

Getting to know Parker had been terrifying but a shared interest in robots and dinosaurs had helped smooth the way.

A few days previously Zack had been watching Parker for an hour when Booth had had to follow up on a case.  
They were in Brennan’s office and Parker had asked for some paper.

“It has to be red. I need to make some cards. We made one at school but I was only allowed to make one I need to make some others.”

“Red card, why red?”

“Valentine's Day, silly.”

“Valentine's Day?”

“Yes you make a card for someone you love but they only let me make one for my mom and I need to make one for Dad and you and Auntie Angela”.

“Me, why me?”

“You’re Dad’s boyfriend, and my friend too, aren’t you my friend?” Parker frowned.

Zack worried that he had upset the boy nodded enthusiastically. “ Yes, yes. I am your friend. Ok, red card, we’ll find some.”

The cards being made and Parker going home with Booth had Zack wondering anew about Valentine's Day.   
He could remember at school girls being in raptures over cards and gifts but he himself so much younger than his classmates had had no experiences.

Needing more data he asked his friends for their input, he had varying responses not all of them helpful.  
Hodgins ranted that it was a purely money making racket by cards companies and florists, before showing Zach a beautiful bracelet he had bought for Angela.

Angela herself was all about the romance, the history of the day itself, the warm feeling a small gesture brought to her day. 

Dr. Brennan had swung into lecture mode citing ritual and cultural mores.

Zack been finally swayed by a short section on breakfast TV where a woman finished an interview by saying.  
” If you can’t tell the one you love on Valentine's Day then when can you?”

Zack determined, had entered a store advertising “your Perfect Valentines Day.” and had walked out with half a dozen bags.  
Looking round the room he frowned.  
Red streamers hung from the walls, red heart on chains, red balloons, pink balloons, heart shaped balloons.  
There was even a large, red, heart shaped cake that would easily feed twenty people.

Zack wasn’t really sure about any of this.

Perhaps Seeley would be annoyed, angry.  
Perhaps he should have just said the words.   
Only three short words.  
Why was it so hard?  
“I love you.”  
There, not so difficult.  
But to Booth…Seeley…how could he…?

Exhausted he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Darkness fell, he slept.

 

Seeley Booth had had a long and trying day. Chasing leads that led nowhere.  
Questioning the most unhelpful group of witnesses he had ever met, and apparently his lover had disappeared into thin air.   
He had been trying to call Zack for most of the afternoon without success.  
Even to his own ears the third message he had left had sounded needy.

No one at the Jeffersonian seemed to have any idea where Zack was.  
Booth had stormed in there an hour ago to find everyone on their way home for the evening.  
Zack hadn’t been seen since lunch.   
He followed Angela to check Zack’s locker and found the phone still in the pocket of his rolled up lab coat.  
Well at least Booth knew Zack wasn’t ignoring his calls.  
One mystery solved.  
Where was Zack?

Booth had never bought into the whole Valentine’s Day circus but he had wanted to spend some time with his love.   
Go out for a meal or curl up on the couch with takeout.   
Past partners would be surprised to hear he wanted to celebrate at all, but everything seemed different with Zack.

Holding hands, cuddling on the couch, gentle caresses, all of these seemed right with Zack.   
Booth loved touching him, stroking his milky white skin, tasting his lips.  
The first time they had had sex, the first time Booth had stripped off Zack’s clothes, he had felt like a teenager filled with longing and lust.

Booth had fought the attraction for months.  
He had never been interested in men in a sexual way.   
He had never imagined he would feel like this, would want to suck another man, fuck another man, but with Zack it felt so right, so good. 

He had teased Zack’s mouth open with his tongue then as Zack moaned with delight he had moved lower kissing and teasing, taking Zack into his mouth, probing between his cheeks as Zack rocked up into his mouth.  
Booth had licked and sucked, thinking nothing had ever tasted so good, felt so good.

He headed home grumpily.  
It was his own fault he should have made arrangements with Zack earlier, no doubt he was out somewhere having fun.

He unlocked his door and reached for the light switch.  
Something touched his hand as he groped for it and he grabbed whatever it was and squeezed.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! As half a dozen balloons popped.

“Don’t shoot me!” Zack sat bolt upright on the couch.

“Zack! What the fuck?”

Zack realising where he was, noticing Seeley did not have his gun drawn…began to explain…

Booth tried to listen, tried to take it all in…he picked out a few words…Parker…red card…Woman on TV…..Angela….

He shook his head to clear it…and looked around…the bright electric light made everything look even more garish…he moved towards Zack, who was looking worried.

“Em, so, Happy Valentines Day.”

Booth moved closer and pulled Zack into his arms…kissing…kissing…plundering his mouth.

Zack sagged at the knees, barely able to stand, he flung his arms round Booth’s neck and kissed him back ferociously…

If this was what a few balloons did he was all for it.

Booth lifted him off his feet and shaking his head at the gaudy decorations carried his lover into the bedroom.

He stripped Zack of his clothes in a matter of seconds and gently prepared him before making love, hot, hard, passionately.

Afterwards Seeley padded out to the kitchen for a drink and Zack followed.

“So you liked the…all the..decorations…and stuff…balloons?”

“What no…they are terrible. Don’t you think?”

“Yes but I didn’t know what to get…the woman in the shop said…”

“Zack.” Booth cut in..”You didn’t have to do any of this, I’m happy you’re in my life, you give me everything I want.”

“Oh you mean that thing I do with my tongue that you like so much?”

“No, well yes, that is…hot…but I just mean. I love you the way you are, I don’t want you to try and be someone different.  
You, yourself, are enough.” He looked round.  
” Now let’s take all this stuff down, it’s making my headache and next Valentine’s Day we’ll do something we both like, just us, OK?”

Zack nodded. “Before…what we did before, that was just for us.” He blushed.

Booth seeing the blush and the twinkle in Zack’s eye, grinned. 

“Again, you’re never satisfied.”

Zack ran his tongue round his lips and then wiggled it at Booth.

“Oh yes I am, satisfy me again now please.” he turned and wiggled his ass all the way into the bedroom.

Booth chased after him.

Best Valentine’s day ever.


End file.
